Friends aren't this cheap
by Ififall
Summary: If things had turned out different between Jason and Eddie.


A/N: This story came to mind when watching a re-run of the "Eddie" dream Jason had. This is another take on what happened. Eddie's alive, this does have a slashy theme but I'm not sure if it's going to be full on slash. Edit: yes it is.

"Fuck!" Jason yelled as he threw the rock into the water, using all his strength to send the innocent pebble drowning into the darkest abyss. Fair description for his did everything he touch get fucked. He needed to get away far away, especially from Sookie, his little sister would be better off without him, she had Bill to protect her and even though he was a bloodsucking immortal, vampire freak-magnet, he'd keep her safe, something her big brother was never able to do. His home was fucking everywhere, he had nowhere to go. He could think of one place, but the embarrasement crept across his face, his toxic blood flushing through his cheeks. He sat on the floor and gazed at the sky. He wondered what it would be like up there, would Grandma bake for him like she always used to, or would servants do it. He could have fun with treacle, his young dog that he have to give up in his youth, unless there was a seperate heaven for animals and humans, but if the dead animals didn't get on where did they go?

The distant echo of thunder stopped his puzzled thoughts and he heaved himself up, shook the dirt off his jeans and headed to the only place he figured wouldn't turn him out, but could turn him. As soon as the door creaked open it slammed shut, a gentle knock and a whisper may do the trick if he could get the would be host to answer the door. "Come on, open up" He pleaded trying to stay sane. "I'm not giving ya anymore, I can't take it, haven't ya done enough to me?" Eddie asked. "Please, she not here honest, just open up" "No, I'm tired of humans thinking they can just show up give me that smile and rob me blind. Now take your sorry ass and that demented druggie trollop and move" Jason's head collasped against the door, the sorrrow forcing his brain to freeze. "That trollop's name's Amy, and...she dead"

He moved as the door opened again. Eddie peeped out, his eyes darted all over the place like he was looking for a sniper. Seeing Jason clearly on his own he opened the door wider. "Really? Or are you just messin' with me Stackhouse" He asked with hidden venom. "I ain't lying...can take ya to her grave, if ya want" Jason told him, but knew that he couldn't handle it. Eddie really wanted to say he couldn't, because he didn't have any ice cold champagne to celebrate, but looking at Jason's tired face, those words wouldn't help them none. He walked to the couch leaving the door open, but Jason didn't get it and stood outside the door like a friendly ghost.

"Come in" Eddie beckoned, surprising himself by meaning it. Jason looked around before stepping in and slamming the door. Eddie couldn't help but stare. Apparently stackhouse wasn't in lady-hunting mode. His sandy hair was dischevelled, his T-shirt crumpled and his jeans were covered in dirt stains. Part of him didn't want to know what Jason had gotten himself into, but he hoped whatever problems he had didn't follow him here, break into his house and beat them up. Jason walked over to a chair and slumped himself it. "I know ya don't drink much..." He said nodding towards the fridge. Eddie shook his head. "Lucky for you, I went wild and got a sixpack" He told him nervous about the sweatstains under his arms beginning to form as he walked briskly to the kitchen. "Cool" Jason nodded as Eddie came out with a couple. He put them on the table and grabbed hold of the control. He wasn't sure if he wanted one too and pressed channel after channel to find a good show to take his mind of Jason's vulnerable but muscular image.

Jason decided not to beat around the bush. It was getting darker by the second so he could gently beg to stay while Ed was busy watching television so he could say yes and get some blankets or say no so he could get a cheap hotel. He put his can on the table with a bang to get Eddie's attention and although Eddie didn't mind the company, he quietly scowled at the table, he wanted to keep things tidy. "Ed, I'm gonna be honest with you" _"Makes a change" _Eddie throught, but kept his mouth zipped as if it was glued. "Can I stay? I mean I wouldn't ask, ya know, cause of stuff...but I'm desperate man, I can't stay with family and no girl's gonna take me in..." Eddie leaned back on his chair focused on the television. "I'm sorry for your loss, ya know, I know you liked her" He said refering to Amy, and Jason did wonder whether he actually gave a shit or was just changing the subject.

"I sure did" He answered him. "But...I didn't like the stuff she did to ya...really I didn't" There were some manys way he could have stopped it, a quick punch by the fist of sense. He could have let him him go unharmed, instead bleeding him dry and poking him with godness knows what. He was never going to be a person, a being a vampire or anything of worth to humans, just a V-dealer's milkshake machine and it made him feel crappy. "One night OK? I'm gonna get some rest" He got up with a sense of idiocy as his house guest lightly patted his back. "Thanks man, I won't forget this" Jason said, grabbing the control while balancing his beer on his arm. "Shit" he whispered as the beer didn't get enough grip on his skin and the can toppled over, luckliy Jason didn't see the Eddie was watching him bend down to pick it up. Eddie promised himself that he would stop doing that, he knew it was pathetic, but at the same time, he needed some type of reward for giving Stackhouse a santuary, he caught a glance at Jason's boxers before quietly closing the door. As long as it was one night, that was all he could take.

Jason settled in Eddie's place quite quickly, raiding his fridge making himself a baloney and pickle sandwich with a bit of ketchup, mayonnaise and mustard well, that was the only stuff that was there. He was surprised. Eddie was a little on the chunky side, he really expected to find bags of fries and cookies and mircowaveable burgers, quadruple chocolate flavoured ice-cream, Jason walked back to his chair and put the plate on the table when it suddenly hit him. "The vampire thing..." He groaned out, he took at bite of his sandwich and began to feel a little sorry for Eddie. What would happen if he did eat take out food would he just get indigestion, or would his dead stomach explode? When the dateline commercials made him feel useless and the casino wheel became black and red blurs he looked around for a blanket and curled up on Eddie's sofa with a tatty grey throwover that looked like Eddie had been doing more than sleeping in it.

Leaving the television on [a habit that helped him sleep usually] he tried to calm his mind down. Tried to think "happy things" He wondered what his sister was doing, if she was with Bill, if she was happier with or without Compton. All the encounters he'd had with some of the girls he actually liked, or was sober with. The last time he'd gone out on date, the last time a girl smiled at him and he could return that expression, because it didn't look forced. Maybe every person was fake, it would explain a lot. The holiday resort adverts came on and the sun beaming on the rocks reminded him a wacky moment, when he and Tara were messing around at a lake out of town, wrestling her was always a challenge, she's always been so small, but so strong and he found a dead fish and wiped it across her face. He figured they'd have to send him home in a coffin, but she just pushed him and cursed him all the way home. That moment seemed so far away, even though it was only last year. He wouldn't have minded chucking down a beer with Tara now, bonding with someone close, but not totally family. He needed somone to look at him sincerely and tell him that things were gonna be okay, that he was OK.

There was only one person right now who could give him the reassurance. He tapped the door [Grandma always told him to be polite] but got no answer. He pushed open the door only to be met with darkness. "Eddie" He said quitely. "Ed, sorry, uh this may sound weird but..."

"Can I sleep with ya?" He could have banged his head against the wall, it sounded really creepy, his night was about to get a thousand times more creepier when Jason realised that Eddie had already found a human safety blanket.


End file.
